Oblivion
by MSK-Danish-Writer
Summary: A sequel to "Ripped apart in seconds" Please read that one before this one.:) After Megatron discovered them in that cave, Starscream was beaten up for being with an Autobot and Arcee has been taking captive on the Nemesis. And after Knock Out did some checking on both Arcee and Starscream he found something rather interesting.


Oblivion:

It was dark no light could get through the walls that surrounded her. The only light to be seen was her own glowing blue optics. She felt her body being cold, and hurt, like someone had beaten her to scrap. She tried to stand, making sense of where she was.

She could hear chatter on the other side of the walls. She tried to remember how she ended up here. But with no luck, it was like that part of her mind had been erased.

As the femme was walking around, her legs began to give under and she landed on her knees with her optics tightly closed, she placed a servo on the side of the waist as it was burning like hell. Giving out a small groan of pain, as she was trying to get back up again. Only to hear an unclear evil laugh, this sounded really familiar.

Arcee went closer to the cold metal wall to listen to what they were saying, and trying to identify who it was. It was hard hearing what it was they were saying, but her optics widened as she knew who it was that were talking, at least one of them. Arcee slowly backed away from the wall, shaking her helm multiple times slowly in disbelief.

Now everything came back to her, she started to remember what happened. Megatron attacked her and Starscream in that cave they had agreed to meet for some alone time. How they screamed after each other, it was horrible. She lost control of her legs by the thought and fell to the ground landing on her knees once again, this time she didn't try to stand up again. She remembered a fist flying toward her face knocking her out. Now she realized she was taking captive by Megatron.

"Starscream…" She whispered with a quivering voice, feeling a tear sliding down her faceplate, landing on the floor. The thought of Starscream being beaten up by Megatron was unbearable. Maybe he killed him, for being together with an Autobot?

No, she quickly shook that thought out of her mind. No she would have felt that over the bond they share. It started to hurt more and more all over her body, she brought her servo to her waist and took it up in front of her face to see if there was energon on it with the light from her optics. But there wasn't, not even a little drop. It was like the pain was there with no reason at all. So she tried to stand up again but failed, falling back down. What the frag was wrong with her?

She tried to think of the reason why she had so much pain, and then she knew.

When she merged with Starscream, they became one. They can feel each other's love, sadness, anger or pain.

When Starscream was with Megatron and didn't care how much he would be tossed around, he forgot one small but very important detail. Every single hit he received ran through the bond and hit her too. Though as it will be easy to see how much Starscream has been beaten up, there will not be a single scratch on Arcee, she only feels the pain physically. Where her spark will be the thing that hurts the most.

She got ripped from her thoughts as a door slid open, she held her hands up in front of her face as the light from the hall outside was blinding her. After a few seconds she saw that Megatron was standing in the doorway, and of cause he was smiling. She frowned and looked away from the warlord, making Megatron chuckle evilly. "What do you want?!" Arcee demanded.

He gave a small chuckle again, and she could hear he was walking closer to her.

"Oh dear Arcee, I just wanted to see how you were doing. Isn't that humble of me?"

"No! Go away!" Arcee snapped back still looking away, so she wouldn't see the ugly smile on his faceplates. There were a few seconds of silence. "Then I will take that as you don't care about the poor seeker." He said like it meant something to him, and he turned around starting to walk out slowly for Arcee to have a chance of stopping him.

She hesitated but looked at the Decepticon leader which soon was out of her cell. "No, wait."

He smiled before looking at her. "Ah did I get your attention now?"

"What have you done to him?" She asked trying not to sound afraid of the answer that would come.

"You don't have to worry about him actually. His in good care I can assure you. But- I really think you should be more concerned about what we are going to do to your little pretty face." He replied kneeling down to her level placing one of his sharp fingers under her chin, to make sure they kept eye contact. She narrowed her optics and pulled her head away. But looking back up at his devil glowing optics.

"I'm not afraid of you Megatron! Do your worst!" She hissed. He grinned standing up straight again, ready to walk out of the cell room.

"Oh but you will be." He smiled and walked out with an even wider smile on his faceplates. _Oh how he enjoyed this_. Leaving Arcee once again in darkness.

-o-

The door shut right behind Megatron and he headed directly for the med-bay, where Knock Out was taking care of the seeker.

"Knock Out how is our little Autobot lover doing?" Megatron asked while walking into the med-bay with his arms behind his back. "Our femme prisoner is eager to know."

"Well my Liege, you did really make scrap out of him. His injuries are pretty bad at the moment, but it will heal in time." Knock Out explained calmly. Megatron looked at Starscream and smiled at how pathetic he looked.

"Though… I did find something that might be in your interest." The doctor bragged.

Megatron glanced over at Knock Out. "And that would be?"

"Our dear Starscream is not only having fun with the blue Autobot femme. But is in fact her spark mate." He said in his elegant voice smiling like he was waiting for a pat on the back. Megatron widened his optics, and looked down on Starscream again. But quickly started to smile. _This was just glorious. _Megatron gave out a powerful laugh.

He looked back at Knock Out. "Anything else that needs my attention?" He asked.

"Well, there is one thing actually. And I double checked it, as Arcee is…"

"Is what?" The warlord commanded, narrowing his optics a little as he wanted an answer.

"You see, when Arcee was unconscious I did some checking on her. And found something quite shocking." The doctor explained. Megatron just glared at him.

"When I checked her, there was two spark beats. Though one of them not so clear."

"And that means?"

"She is carrying my lord. And Starscream is the sire; they are going to have a sparkling." He finished.

Megatron looked oddly down on the seeker. Starscream had spark merged with her, and is now waiting a little sparkling. _This seeker never ceases to surprise me_. He thought to himself and widely smiled as an idea just caught him.

"Are the Autobot aware of this?"

"No she is not Lord Megatron."

Knock Out turned to his monitors, to double check the results just one more time, to make sure he was 100% correct about the sparkling.

"So my liege, what do you want to do about it? Kill it?" Knock Out questioned.

"No, we will let Arcee give birth. And then…" an evil smile slowly grew on his faceplates of the thought.

"We will make it one of us!" He finished sounding proud of the idea. Megatron didn't say anything else, and then left the medic together with the injured seeker.

-o-

Hours later and after explaining his little "Idea" to Shockwave~

"My liege, what is the point in abducting a sparkling; at that stage they aren't worth a thing and aren't battle ready. Your reasoning seems very illogical. You have an army of Decepticon soldiers which obey your every command." The one eyed con asked.

"Oh but you misunderstand, I am going to take the sparkling from Arcee after birth yes. But I will be the one, which will see it grow into something great and powerful. I am going to train it to kill its own kind… The Carrier and Sire as well." Megatron hailed, and smiled to the scientist, which as usual just stood looking at his lord, not able to read any emotions through that big red optic of his. Shockwave looked a bit around before saying more.

"I see. Though I hope you are aware of that it will take time. It is a lot of work to have a sparkling, if you want it to feel safe in its surroundings." Shockwave explained to Megatron. Megatron didn't know the first thing about taking care of a little sparkling. But it seemed like Shockwave knew a thing or two.

"Yes I am aware of that. I don't know a thing about sparklings, as I don't really care about them. But now that this is Starscreams- It makes it a whole lot better, and is worth the trouble. I can't wait to see this dear sparkling extinguish its own parents." He replied smiling so widely that his sharp teeth came into view.

"And Shockwave…" Shockwave looked back up at Megatron awaiting his words, having his one servo on a monitor which was lying on the table in front of him, together with all of his materials.

"Now that you know a thing or two about sparklings, I would like you to be the one raising it. Until it is battle ready, and then I will take over."

"My liege, it's not that simple. If you first come in contact with the sparkling when it's ready for training, then it won't have any attachment to you or experienced any kind of bond with you, which could result in disobedience. As this sparkling will be coming into a war that has lasted for centuries, and has therefore no knowledge about it. And that gives us the full advantage, for what and who it should hate and who it shouldn't. All on the ship is going to have to be with this sparkling, for us to have the upper hand when it is time for it to confront the Autobots, so it trusts us without a doubt." Shockwave explained to the warlord.

Megatron did look a bit puzzled, but it all made sense.

"Hmm, I can make all that possible, however I still want you as the one who is taking care of it. Though the rest of us will still be with it from time to time." Megatron said, as he was heading out of the laboratory where Shockwave was working.

"Understood my liege." He replied looking at Megatron as he was exiting the laboratory, before returning to his experiments again.

-o-

"Wakey wakey." Knock smiled as Starscream was beginning to get conscious, he was also looking way better than when Megatron last had seen him.

"Huh, what?" Starscream said shocked with wide optics, looking in all directions in the med-bay before focusing on the red medic.

"Wh… Where am I? How did I end up- here?" Starscream said. Only to make the doctor give a small laugh.

"Are you really saying that you don't recognize all this?" Knock Out said as he was looking over the room they were in, so Starscream did the same. There was a long silence between them.

"How did I end up on the Nemesis?" Starscream finally asked looking at Knock Out again with a confused expression. "You really don't remember how Megatron scraped you because you were together with that… Autobot scum?" He replied while he shuddered in disgust.

Starscream widened his optics and looked away. "Arcee…" He whispered so below that Knock raised an optical ridge. "What was that?" Starscream narrowed his optics and clenched his fists.

"What have you done to her!?" Starscream hissed.

"Oh don't worry about her, she's fine. In fact she loves this place so much that she doesn't even want to go home." Knock Out said with his ever so elegant voice.

He narrowed his optics even more. "I swear if you ever lay a claw on her helm… Oh I promise you that I will make sure that you get a slow and painful death!" Starscream snapped.

Knock Out chuckled a little. "My dear Starscream, you really aren't in the position for giving threats. You are tied up to this medical berth." He said while chuckling some more.

"Knock Out I swear-"He couldn't finish his sentence before he got interrupted.

"I see that you are awake and well." Starscream turned his head in the direction of the voice and saw the one he least wanted to see. "Megatron."

"Megatron, what have you done to Arcee?" Starscream asked with narrowed optics.

He smiled. "Oh I haven't done a thing; it is actually you that forgot one important detail before you allowed me to beat you." Megatron smiled widely.

It was easy to see that Starscream was trying to think of what detail it was he might have forgotten. But just couldn't figure out what it was.

"Then let me tell you Starscream, since you obliviously don't know. You see for every hit you took she got, though there are not a single scratch on her. And the only reason why she is so beaten up is because her… spark mate was the one being beaten." Megatron explained and smiled at Starscreams expression.

Starscream flinched just as he said spark mate, how the hell did he know that?! And he did forget. He didn't even think of the bond when she was taken away to the ship. Starscream looked down, like he was giving up, his optics looked sad and then he tightened them.

"Oh Starscream, don't be sad." Megatron said like he cared.

"Ho…H…How did you know?" He asked just above a whisper.

"Knock Out found out as he was taking care of your injuries. He also found something else, though not on you." The warlord said making the seeker look him in the optics.

"You see, Knock Out didn't only examine you, but also your little spark mate Arcee. And he found something rather interesting in her."

Starscreams optics got wider and wider, turning into fear.

"He didn't only find one spark beat… But two spark beats one of them not so clear as the other. Do you know what that means?"

Starscream felt his spark stop, he felt like he wanted to cry, but at the same time fear was growing in him. Normally he would have been so happy, but under these circumstances. The only feeling he could feel was fear. In was consuming his body, and it was easy to see that he was afraid… As he now knew that she was carrying…


End file.
